warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sweetflower
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Roleplay Page For Shadowclan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 00:38, August 19, 2011 Hi Sweetflower. I can make you a charart if you want. Also, if you want to join a clan just add your warrior name to the clan you want to join and link it to your user page. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. ¶Icewish¶ 19:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) hey i'm Pearlheart can i be your adopted mother in snowclan?Pearlheart 06:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Wiki I'm Spottedstar42, and I own another Wiki called Living On Our Own Wiki. There you can roleplay (popular roelplays are the Tribe of Frozen Ice and the Tribe of Howling Nights), write fanfic (Good fanfics are Web of Lies, Amber Eyes in the Dark, and A Cat's Destiny To Follow), or comment on a character from the Warriors series on their Fanpage. I know the Wiki is pretty quiet right now, but that's why i'm advertising on my friends wiki :).SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 07:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Clan No you can be leader of one of my clans. If I wanted to stop being leader my deputy would take over. But you can make your own clan and be leader of it. I can even make your clan's banner for you. ¶Icewish¶ 22:33, August 21, 2011 (UTC) cool I didn't know u joined this wiki -- 03:21, September 25, 2011 (UTC) hey, Bramble just told me about you joining this wiki too. -- 03:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sweetflower! Remember me from the other wiki!? (: Cinderstorm Project Charart Hi Sweetflower, I saw your comment at the bottom of the Project Charart page. Yes you may join. Wright back to me if you are stll interested. 00:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] O.K then, your first project is to send me a gray tom with blue eyes. Remember to add your shadeing on pixlr.com (Or if you use a different program, you can use that) Remember to add the ear pink! Leave the charart on the charart request page if you still cant leave a message on my talk page. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 13:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Your charart is a little to big (And slightly pixlated),the eyes are not fully colored in, and you did not addthe shading on pixlr.com. Can you please try again? 14:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] O.K then, but can you fix the size of the charart and the eye coloring? It should look like this when you are done: ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 14:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) It's still a little big but that does not matter much right now. For leaders, you should color the star on their head a different color (like yellow or blue). Next, send me a gray tabby cat. 14:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] A tabby is a cat who's fur colors are not one solid color. It is normaly a mixture of either white or a darker shade of whatever main fur color the cat has (See Silverstream's charart on warriors wiki). And I will try to make time to edit on your wiki. :) ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 14:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I add Sparkkit as a main character in my fanfic, The Tiger's Tale? She will be an adopted loner kit because I dont want to get mixed up in that "Rainclan" thing. If you dont want me to add her as a main character that's fine, ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 14:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) O.K, feel free to advertise on this wiki. And what do you want Sparkkit's warrior name to be in my fanfic? ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 14:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) It was very good but I would use a little less stripes on the tail and more on the side of the face and the ears. Next, send me a ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 15:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Perfect, but I would make the stripes on the back a little longer. Send me a gray and white tabby tom next. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 18:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Great! Send me a white cat with black spots next. (Any eye color) ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 21:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC) For white cats, you need to color them in as a light shade of gray (Extreamly light). Can you send me another charart useing this? Sorry that I forgot to tell you earlyer, ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:14, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The shade of white is just a tad to dark. Just make it a little lighter and send it to me again. Here is what it should look similar to when it is finished: ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can put some of my cats in your fanfic. And you new charart looks great. Next send me a black cat with white spots :) ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) For black cats you need to make then a cery dark gray. This helps when you shade then and also keeps the fur color from blending in with the outline. Can you send it to me again? Sorry, ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Great! Just so you know, apprentices are not alowed to make chararts for other users. I had some troubles with that a while ago... Next, send me a blue-gray she-cat. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) What I would do for these types of cats is use the water color brush to add a little gray to it like this: But you can only do this if you have 2007 paint. If you do, send me another version, if you dont, tell me and I will send you your next assingment. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Riverclan RP Hi Sweetflower, I need to talk to you about the Riverclan RP page. I saw you and Silverwhisker wrighting comments that were not exacly kind. Roleplaying is for fun, not fighting. Please calm yourselves down before this gets any worse. You cat's actions may show hostility and agression, but never your own. Remeber, no battle is ever truly won, for there will be pain and suffering on both sides. Thi wiki is a friendly place, and I don't want you to think it's not. I hope you can understand, ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:57, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I understand, I have faught with Silverwhisker in the past and may I say she is persistant. I was not fair that she wanted you to apologize when it was, quite obviously, partaly her fault. I have already contacted Silverwhisker concerning this problem, and I will try to make you both see eye-to-eye on this. Thank you for your time, ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey i was woundering if youd join my new wiki *Warriors Cats RP and Fanfic Wiki *Spottedpelt34 15:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem, but you know what's weired? Silverwhisker still has not replied to my message even though she's been active after I sent her my message. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but before you do you need to awnser these following questions: Does your clan live alone or with another clan? Does your clan beleive in Starclan? (If not, who are their ancestors) Where do they live? (Discribe territory or provide illustrated map.) What is the clan's name? After you create this clan, I think I am going to stop any more clan creating untill this wiki gets bigger. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 20:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Siggi Could you please fix my siggi? It`s all messed! Prickl ar:D 15:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes you may creat the page by yourself, just remember to use the same members chart like the rest of the clan pages. ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Font: Times New Roman User name:Pricklestar Additional words: :D Color: "Pri" can be lime green "ckl" can be black "est" can be lime green "ar" can be black ":D" can it be orange? Thank you! Prickl ar:D 18:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it's awesome! Thank you! I think i remeber how to put it on, if it doesn't work i'll contact you. Pricklestar there we go! Prickl ar:D 18:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Could you make me a siggie? Okay, I want it dark yellow that says 'Shadeh The best night ever!' ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! rp on ur wiki I'll rp on your wiki just tell me where you rp. I am already on there and my cat's name is frostpetal Prickl ar:D 19:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC) One is in Mistclan the other in rainclan. Prickl ar:D 20:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) When you add a photo it will say "Apperence on page" when you see that you click on "Full size" and that should get rid of the wrighting on the bottom. And for you new assingment, a blue-gray tabby she cat, warrior rank, lond hiared, and green eyes. Icy Awesome! 19:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki No one say I couldn't use my own wiki to advertise, so.... Please join The Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki :D It is a warriors RP site much like this one, but this one died, so you know :/ Anyways, here is a link if you would like to join:http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Icewish ♥ 03:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC)